<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The royals of Spade by Mileniumbreaker12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348359">The royals of Spade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12'>Mileniumbreaker12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Family, Hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, we are brothers" Yuno concluded</p><p>"Not quite" Ralph said.</p><p>...<br/>"Technically you are cousins"</p><p>...<br/>"i guess that makes sense" Asta shrugged. "And who is my father?"<br/>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The royals of Spade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, just so you know, in this one only Asta, Yuno and Ralph are present when Ralph tells Yuno about his heritage. Just so no one gets confused. Hope I didn't foget anything</p><p>Hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the edge of a cliff, Asta did nothing but stare at the horizon. Eyes half-lidded, he watched the day pass by him once again. He did it often now. Just staring at the horizon. Everything else seemed to be out of the question.</p><p>The water of the ocean far beneath him moved against the rocks, splashing in every direction. While the sun was shining down, it seemed like there were diamonds sparkling on the surface of the water. At this time of the day, the sun was hitting the water directly from above. Midday.</p><p>Asta couldn’t think of doing anything else. Not with what he had learned. Yes, the battle with spade kingdom wasn’t far away now. It wouldn’t be long until he had to face reality again. But the sound of the ocean hitting the rocks, and the wind blowing through the trees was calming his mind.</p><p>It allowed him to retreat from reality, if only for a few hours. He didn’t know any other way to get away from it. But refusing to fight was no option either. Life’s were at stake, his own as well. Not that it mattered to him what would happen to himself.</p><p>All that mattered was to help the heart queen and her kingdom. To safe the spade kingdom from his ruthless rulers.</p><p>But the things he had been told not so long ago made him question everything. It made him want to go hide in a corner and never come out again. He knew who his parents were now. He knew what had happened and why he was send away. Why they couldn’t keep him.</p><p>He wished he didn’t know. All his life he had wanted to know where he came from, what his origins were. But the moment he found out, everything changed forever. Gone were the innocent fantasies about how they did it to protect him. Or that they just didn’t have the money to take care of him. If only that was the reason.</p><p>But the reasons had been far more sinister. He would play the scenario through in his head. How it had happened. How all of it started so simple, and maybe even innocent? Oh no, his story would never have a happy beginning. And the end wouldn’t be any better.</p><p>He noticed it. How the captains were watching him from afar. He could sense them. But Asta didn’t mind. It wouldn’t make him move from his spot. This was his daily routine now. Staring into the distance, hoping to wake up and know that everything was just a bad dream. It never happened.</p><p>Why did fate hate him so much? What had he done to deserve all of this? An orphan, no magic, hardly accepted by people, the demon, and now this? Fate really did hate him.</p>
<hr/><p>The captains of the magic knights watched the teen from not to far away. Yami had called all of them together to show them this sad picture. They were worried, they really were. Even Nozel, who hardly showed any emotion, was genuinely concerned for the boy.</p><p>Whatever had happened, it was bad, and they knew it. Before, no matter what would happen, they had seen Asta back on his feet just a few hours later. This one was serious.</p><p>“How long has this been going on for?” Fuegoleon asked.</p><p>“About a week now” Yami answered, crushing his cigarette in the grass only to take out a new one.</p><p>“It’s very serious then” Charlotte muttered.</p><p>“Yuno has already voiced his concern. He said he hasn’t heard from Asta for almost a week” William commented.</p><p>Yami hummed in thought, crossing his arms. He may seem like he doesn’t care about anyone, but he knows his squad very well. He always knows when something was up, and this one is the biggest issue yet.</p><p>“He comes out of his room in the morning, eats, and leaves. He’s always done it. To train and stuff. But for the last week he has done nothing but come here and look into the distance” he explained.</p><p>It made the other captains think deeply. They too, knew Asta as the kind of person that always gives everything he has. He didn’t know when to quit, and he never did it either. He would probably only stop when he was dead.</p><p>They had to do something against it now. There was no way any of them would allow the boy to slack off so much. To them, he was known as the key to win the war ahead of them. Without him, they stood no chance.</p><p>“Have you tried to talk to him?” Rill asked.</p><p>Yami nodded. “But he said he was ‘fine’. Didn’t believe that for a single second.”</p><p>“Then what happened?” Nozel raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen.</p><p>He had gained respect towards him. Ever sine the day he stood up for Noelle. He protected her honor with everything he had. He was ready to fight his whole family over Noelle’s honor. That was when he started to think differently towards the teen. Didn’t see him as some worthless kid anymore.</p><p>“Well, it started a week ago when he came back from meeting his friend” Yami shrugged.</p><p>“I’ll talk to the brat”</p><p>Everyone looked over to Mereolena, eyes wide. She was the last one they had suspected to do something like that.</p><p>“Sister, by talking I hope you mean..” Fuegoleon started.</p><p>“Talking” she said, face stern and arms crossed over her chest. “I mean talking and nothing more.”</p><p>“You’re not really the sensitive kind of person” Jack meant.</p><p>“And you are?” she shot back. “Look I know that I’m not he sensitive kind, but I worked hard to earn his trust, and now it’s time I proof that I’m worth it”</p><p>Yami rolled his eyes. “Just let her try. The worst that could happen is that he says nothing.”</p><p>The other captains shared a look before nodding. And so, Mereolena walked over to the teen sitting on the edge.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey kid” Mereolena smiled, normal for once, sitting down on the edge beside the teen.</p><p>“Mereolena” Asta answered quietly, not looking away from the horizon.</p><p>“Yami said you’ve been slacking off. Not what I’m used to from you, you know? What’s up?” she tried to coax him to answer.</p><p>She was hoping for a real answer this time, instead of just an acknowledgement of her presence. The fact that he did just that alone old her that something was wrong. He never did such a thing.</p><p>“No, no I’m fine. Just taking a break” he looked over at her, forcing a smile onto his face.</p><p>The Vermillion saw right through it though. Not only was the smile forced, but the look in his eyes told a different story too. The others were right. Whatever had happened, it was very bad.</p><p>“Asta” she started softly, which was rare enough for her. “Yami’s worried about you. We all are. This isn’t like you, and you know it. Breaks are not something you do”</p><p>The teen leaned back a bit. This wasn’t something he was used to. Mereolena being gentle. Normally she would yell at him and maybe even throw him off the cliff. This right there was different.</p><p>He glanced towards the other captain standing not far away, watching them. He knew that, eventually he would have to tell him. If he didn’t, someone else would. Yuno didn’t tell them, otherwise they would know.</p><p>But Yuno would never tell the others their secret. Not if they promised each other to keep it a secret. Asta trusted him more than anyone else. And by the end of the day, he may be everything he would have left. The truth would come out one day, and by then he wanted at least someone to know.</p><p>“Whatever it is that is troubling you, you should know that it can never be anything that would make us be mad at you. The demon thing changed nothing, what makes you think that this would?” she smirked.</p><p>Asta bit his lip. He could trust her. He knew he could. And it was okay if she told the other captains too, but she was wrong if she thought that it wouldn’t change anything. It changed everything.</p><p>“I… I’m not so sure if you’re right about that” he muttered.</p><p>“Oh? Try me. What is it?” the Vermillion grinned.</p><p>Asta sighed. “Is it…. is it okay to hate your own father?”</p><p>Mereolena was admittedly surprised by that question. She never thought she would hear such words from the teen. So this was what had been bothering him lately. He found out who his father was, and he didn’t like it. That was the reason he had been so down in the past days.</p><p>“That depends I guess” she shrugged. “Did he do something bad” she thought it was childish to ask such a question. But better safe than sorry.</p><p>Asta nodded. “Pretty bad” he muttered.</p><p>“Bad like killing bad? Or bad like stealing bad?” she pressed.</p><p>“Both” the teen answered.</p><p>Mereolena hummed. “In that case I would say that it is more than okay. It’s understandable even.”</p><p>“Really?” Asta raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I mean, its not like you are fine with other people that do it. Who that person is to you, shouldn’t really matter. If you feel bad for what he did, and sorry for the people he has hurt, then stop it! It is not your fault. Never give yourself the fault for something you have no control over” she nearly yelled.</p><p>Asta hummed, looking back at the sea ahead. Maybe she was right.</p><p>“Do you know his name?” the Vermillion asked.</p><p>The teen nodded</p><p>“Will you tell me?” she pressed.</p><p>The ash blond bit his lip. Saying it out loud would make it so real again. And he wouldn’t be able to forget it for several days.</p><p>Mereolena sighed, handing him a piece of paper and a pen. If he didn’t want to say it, he could write it down.</p><p>And he did. Taking both, paper and pen, Asta quickly wrote down he name before erasing it out of his mind again.</p><p>As the Vermillion took a look at the paper, she quickly realized why the teen was so worried. And why he was so depressed. And for once in her life, she asked something she swore to never ask.</p><p>“I see. Do you want to be alone now?”</p><p>The teen nodded, which made her leave.</p><p>“You can tell he others” he quickly added.</p><p>And as she left, Asta could feel the tears burning in his eyes again. The meaning of the name came back again. It made Asta hate him so much.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>One week earlier</strong>
</p><p>Asta couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This was the reason? The reason they had been left at the church. So, they were left there together. It wasn’t a coincidence that they landed there on the same day.</p><p>“So, we are brothers” Yuno concluded.</p><p>“Not quite” Ralph said.</p><p>Asta leaned his head to the side in confusion. He just said that they were brought out of the castle, just before it was attacked. If they weren’t brothers, then what? Why else would he be taken along with Yuno in the same night.</p><p>“Well, technically you are cousins” Ralph meant.</p><p>“Oh?” Yuno raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, it is quite the coincidence that you were born on the same day though. You see, your father, master Yuno, had a sister. That sister had a baby, master Asta” he explained.</p><p>“I guess that makes sense” Asta shrugged. “And who is my father?”</p><p>Ralph frowned. He had hoped Asta wouldn’t ask that. But it was expected. Of course, he wanted to know about the rest of his family. They themselves had a tough time finding out who it had been. But in the end the king’s sister had told them his name.</p><p>“I am not sure if you really want to know that master Asta. He is not the best person” Ralph tried. He hoped it was enough to convince him.</p><p>But Asta just grinned. “Nonsense. Of course I want to know. Yuno got to know too, it would only be fair if you told me. Nobody’s perfect.”</p><p>“He’s kind of right” Yuno hummed.</p><p>Ralph only sighed in defeat. How could he argue with that? And in the end, it was his job to answer every question that the two had.</p><p>“Very well, I will tell you. But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you” he pointed out.</p><p>The ash blond teen nodded eagerly. His smile never waving. He had to know. He needed to know. This was what he had been waiting for his entire life. Whoever it was, he would be fine with it.</p><p>“His name is very well known throughout the whole kingdom. You know him as well, both of you” Ralph tried to evade the truth for as long as he could, but in the end, he had to give in.</p><p>“His name is Dante Zogratis”</p><p>Asta’s smile dropped quickly, eyes widening and hands starting to shake. No, this wasn’t right. It couldn’t be right. This was not the truth.</p><p>“What?” Asta asked breathless. He could feel Yuno’s gaze on him. He too, was to shocked to even speak.</p><p>“Sadly, yes” Ralph sighed.</p><p>“But-but that cant be right. And even if it is, why would he allow you to take me away?” the defeat in his voice was clear.</p><p>“It’s not like we gave him a choice. That moment we didn’t know what he would do. Amelia, your mother, asked us to take you to safety. She feared what he would do, so we did” Ralph meant.</p><p>Asta felt Yuno take his hand. He was trying to calm him. Trying to give him a sense of safety. This didn’t feel right at all. And safe? He had never felt more in danger than now.</p><p>“Did he never demand for Asta?” Yuno asked. He didn’t like this either, but they could gain an advantage with every answer they had.</p><p>For years they had wondered if they were brothers. Not like anyone could’ve told them. But cousins? That was fine with Yuno. Even if they weren’t, Asta would always be his brother and rival.</p><p>Ralph thought about it. He couldn’t remember ever having such a conversation with the man. Then again, he and the others were only interested in getting away alive. Dante never found out that they were even alive.</p><p>Of course, some of them had been captured throughout the years, but they never came back. If he had asked them, they would never know.</p><p>“If you allow me my opinion, I don’t know if he is even interested in that” Ralph whispered.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Asta narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“The reason he and his siblings killed the royal family, was to get into the position of power, the position of the king. Even if he married Amelia, he would never be crowned as the king. Master Yuno would be next in line. Only if he died, along with his parents, would Amelia be the next queen, making him king” Ralph explained.</p><p>“So, he did it out of power” Asta hissed. He could feel his demon’s presence at his rising anger, but he kept him down.</p><p>And that was the day when his life changed once again</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>The next days, Asta spent more time at the cliff. He distanced himself from the others even more, sometimes even sleeping at the cliff. It wasn’t good for him, he knew it. But it would the others out of danger.</p><p>At some point Dante would know it. Maybe even tomorrow.</p><p>The teen was ready to go to sleep in the grass beside the cliff when a portal opened.</p><p>“Finral?” Asta stood up as the other stepped closer, portal closing behind him. But another was opened right after.</p><p>“You can thank me later” he said, shoving the younger through.</p><p>Asta was surprised himself at the strength Finral actually had. He didn’t look like it, but if he wanted, he could be really strong.</p><p>The ash blond landed on his knees when he fell out o the portal. Looking around, he noticed that he was in Yuno’s room.</p><p>He quickly stood up. There was a reason why he had been evading the other the past days. But it was sure that he wouldn’t get out of this one. The door was locked, and the windows closed. They planed this.</p><p>Yuno probably asked Finral for help, and this was the only way. Portal him into the room with the doors and windows locked. No way out. Of course, he could just open the door and walk out, but Yuno wouldn’t allow that.</p><p>“We need to talk”</p><p>“No, we don’t” Asta hissed.</p><p>“Asta” Yuno sounded desperate, but the other really didn’t want to talk about.</p><p>He clenched his fists. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? It would be better this way. If they found out about this, Yuno was sure to be killed. And Asta himself? He wasn’t sure what would become out of him. Maybe he would be killed as well. And maybe he would be locked in, in the palace.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me for almost two weeks now. I’m worried” Yuno said.</p><p>“You don’t have to be. I’m fine. It’ll all be over soon anyways. Then you don’t have to worry about me ever again” Asta made sure to not look at the other.</p><p>“I will always worry about you Asta. Nothing will change that, and he doesn’t either-“</p><p>“HE KILLE YOUR PARENTS! HOW CAN THAT NOT CHANGE ANYTHING!?” Asta screamed, tears starting to run down his face, hands clenched tightly.</p><p>“Because it wasn’t your fault. Technically it was his brother anyway. It’s all in the past. What matters is the future” the other said gently.</p><p>Yuno moved closer, standing in front of his cousin. “You need to stop blaming yourself for these things. What he did will never change who you are”</p><p>“Do you think he killed mom too” Asta whispered.</p><p>The other didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure if it had been Dante himself who killed Amelia, but he had a feeling that it was at least someone from his family. He didn’t need her anymore, did he? But she be alive as well.</p><p>“Who knows is she’s even dead” he said instead.</p><p>Asta sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Nothing would happen from crying. “Aren’t you even a bit angry?”</p><p>“I am, but not at you”</p><p>“In the end I’m kind of glad they took me with them, along with you” the teen laughed lightly.</p><p>“Oh?” Yuno raised an eyebrow.</p><p>His cousin hummed. “Don’t want to know how I would’ve turned out if he raised me.”</p><p>Yuno lightly flinched at that. The thought was a bit disturbing. Asta being raised by Dante and his siblings. He probably would’ve told him that the rebels killed everyone and that he was the only heir left. And Asta would’ve turned out horrible, Yuno was sure of that. What else could you expect from a person like Dante Zogratis?</p><p>“Yes, maybe it’s better this way” he nodded.</p><p>“It wont be long now. The fight is not far away” Asta looked out of the window. The stars shining in the darkness of the night. They were the only things you could see at this hour, along with the moon.</p><p>“So you’ll start your training again” Yuno smiled.</p><p>“Hell yeah” the other grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>In the end they did it. It was a long fight. Many were wounded and some even died. The most important thing though was, that the Zogratis siblings had been captured and stripped of their devils.</p><p>They were pretty much powerless now, locked up in the dungeon. It was yet to be decided if they would be killed or if they had to spend the rest of their life’s in the dungeon.</p><p>To Asta and Yuno it didn’t matter. Either way, they would never harm anyone ever again. Asta didn’t feel like losing family. Simply because he didn’t see any of them as his family. They hadn’t even recognized him during the fight.</p><p>But there was something he still had to do. He had learned that his mother had indeed die just a few month’s after his birth. He could imagine who it was, but that wasn’t important anymore, just like Yuno had said.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Noelle asked.</p><p>By now, almost the entire kingdom knew about him and Yuno. It seemed like they should know. Even if they hadn’t decided yet, if they would move to spade and rule there, or if they would stay. Yuno had made it very clear to him, that if they would go to spade, they would rule together. A bit different from the wizard king, but better than nothing.</p><p>“I’m sure Noelle. I need to know” Asta smiled lightly, trying to assure her that he would be fine. But he knew he wouldn’t be.</p><p>“We’ll be waiting here. And no matter how this turns out, we’re here for you” Vanessa said, the others nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Thanks guys”</p><p>As Asta made his way down the dungeon, Yuno was right behind him. No matter how hard he tried, Asta could not convince the other to wait with the others. They were both so stubborn.</p><p>He could feel his heart beating faster with every step he took. If he was being honest, he was very nervous to properly meet his father. But there were so many things he just had to know. It could be his last opportunity.</p><p>And finally, he stopped in front of the cell Dante was kept in. His siblings were in separate cells. All of them had magic-binding cuffs, making sure none of them could escape.</p><p>“Ah the magicless boy and the lost prince. I have been wondering when you would come” Dante said.</p><p>Asta took a deep breath. “So, you know who I am?”</p><p>“Beside the fact that you’re the runt that ruined our plans? No, not really” he shrugged.  </p><p>“Yeah, that’s me, but I’m your runt” he was glad that his voice didn’t break when he said that. Because he had been so sure he would break down only saying it.</p><p>“Mine? No, no I’m sure you’re not. Amelia’s kid died”</p><p>The teen felt his hands shake. ‘Amelia’s kid’ he had said. Like he didn’t see him as his own child.</p><p>“That’s what you thought. Ralph took Yuno and me away together” he confessed.</p><p>For a second, nothing happened. Asta wasn’t sure if Dante was just thinking, trying to stick the pieces together, or if he simply couldn’t believe he was seeing his own child.</p><p>That is until the older lashed out, trying to reach him, only to be held back by his chains. Asta gasped, taking a few steps back in surprise. He didn’t expect that to happen.</p><p>“Why you little…. you knew such a thing and dare to turn against me?! Against your own FATHER!?” Dante screamed.</p><p>“You’re not my father!” Asta yelled back, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“I will not accept you as such. I never could, and it doesn’t matter that you are.”</p><p>Dante leaned back against the wall. He hummed in thought, seemingly calming down. Until he smirked.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter now does it? You already fulfilled your purpose”</p><p>“Purpose?” the teen raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Of course!” he laughed. “You were my ticket into the royal family.”</p><p>“What?” now Asta was confused.</p><p>“I’m sure that Ralph guy told you. I needed a way into the royal family. Amelia was the perfect way. She served her purpose and so did you. It never mattered to me if you were alive or not. She had a child from me, and the rest is not important” Dante smirked.</p><p>Asta took a deep breath, calming himself. Yes, he was very aware of this. It still hurt to hear it, really it did. Even if he hated this man it would always hurt to hear it from him like this. Like he had been some kind of toy, just a piece in his plan.</p><p>“One last thing” he said.</p><p>Dante looked quite amused. He knew how much Asta was trying to keep it together. And it was more satisfying than anything else.</p><p>“Did you kill mom?”</p><p>The older man hummed, the amused look fading quickly. “No, actually. I did not. None of us did. Of course, I could’ve gotten rid of her, but I didn’t see any reason for it. She got sick and died a few months after.”</p><p>“Alright” Asta turned and walked away, with Yuno glaring at him one last time before following.</p><p>“I’ll see you in hell my boy!” he heard Dante call.</p><p>Asta stopped one last time. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>Walking out of the dungeon, Asta leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Do you believe him?” Yuno asked.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Your mother. Because I don’t”</p><p>Asta forced a smile. “I do actually”</p><p>“Why?” Yuno raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Cause he was actually sad when he talked about it” he explained.</p><p>“He could easily fake that.”</p><p>“Yes” the teen agreed. “But you cant fake Ki. I could feel it. I think it started as a plot, but eventually he actually fell in love with her.”</p><p>“You have to teach me this Ki stuff sometime” his cousin smiled.</p><p>“No way! You already have mana sensing. With Ki you’d be way overpowered. Even more than you already are! Totally unfair” Asta complained.</p><p>It didn’t matter now, did it. Yuno was right after all. The past is not important anymore.</p><p>The future was way more important. And itlooked pretty good for both of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is it. Something I came up with in a dream. We all have those, right?<br/>Hope you liked it<br/>Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>